Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor memory apparatuses, for example, to memory apparatuses that include a ground switch in a memory cell array to reduce a resistance distribution error of memory cells, which occurs due to a line resistance difference.
Description of Related Art
Among resistive memory apparatuses, magnetic random-access memory (MRAM) allows for relatively fast write operations and read operations, has non-volatile characteristics and relatively low power consumption. As a result, MRAM is mainly used as a data storage device. MRAM stores data in a magneto-resistance element of a memory cell. However, as capacity of MRAMs increase, a cell resistance distribution error may occur due to a difference in line resistances according to positions of memory cells.